User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 16
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 16: 天号作戦 'December 13rd, 2012' 'Japana Sea, 6:00 AM' Aturya: *via radio* Ok, this is it... are you ready? Mizuki: The battleship Daimyo, as well as all of the soldiers involved, me included, are ready to sacrifice our lives, tennou-sama! Aturya: (Whoa, I don't want you to die just yet! :S)If this operation fails then we'll lose the war... We must capture Raikengrad as soon as possible! Mizuki: Hai, tennou-sama! *deeps breath* Kohaku: Nee... why is Raikengrad so important? Kenshi: You didn't know? Most of Deshion's most important warfare factories are located there. Nearly 50% of the Deshion weapons are made from Raikengrad! Plus it's the nearest major city to Japana. Kohaku: Eeeeee~... sou ka... (is that so?) Kenshi: Yes, and we just hope the worst thing from there doesn't come... *sigh* As Kenshi looks up in the sky with worried eyes, Aturya commence the operation. Aturya: Ok then, I order you to go! Mizuki: Hai, tennou-sama! Hate: Everyone, get on this passengers' ship! Everyone then does what Hate said. Japanese Scout: Mizuki-sama! The Deshion forces are already coming! They've heard about this operation! Mizuki: Not surprising... this ship was made just to prepare for it after all... Aturya: Ok now, from here to Raikengrad is nearly 500 km away, so take care, ok? That battleship is everything we've got! Mizuki: Hai, tennou-sama! *closes cell phone* *sigh* It'll be a tough marathon of sorts... After that, the Daimyo, its surrounding destroyers, fighters and bombers all go forward. The fighters act as scout, and the destroyers form a circle around the Daimyo to protect it. The passenger's ship that contains everyone else in the story drives behind the Daimyo. However, danger comes quickly... After the Daimyo has driven nearly 70 km, there's a call... Scout Fighter Pilot: *huff puff* Mizuki-sama! Over 300 Deshion fighters are coming! Please take action immediately! Mizuki: WHAT?! OVER 300?! I didn't expect them to send this much... Scout Pilot: But it's true, sir! Mizuki: What kind of fighters? Scout Pilot: *sigh*... RV-8, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki: CARRIER-BASED NAVAL FIGHTERS?! Ack... Scout Pilot: Y...yes, sir... (seriously, what else could it be...) Mizuki: *sigh* Ok, then... we have... around 30 fighters, right? Scout Pilot: Yes, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki: ...I don't know much about planes, but sending 30 fighters to fight 300 fighters would be suicide... *sigh* Ok then, I have an idea! Team Hayabusa, rush towars those fighters and fire EMP missiles at them, you have one each plane, and that should be enough, then return immediately! Then, all other fighters , circle around the ships, and fire off the fighters together with the naval AA guns! The Daimyo's and the destroyers' machineguns should be able to do this! Pilots: Hai, Mizuki-sama! The Japanese forces then do what Mizuki said, with the 5 supersonic fighters from Team Hayabusa rushing towards the Deshion fighters and fire EMP missiles at them. 2 of the missiles missed, but 3 of them hit the planes, which cause the other planes to fail and drop into the sea. Roughly 41 planes dropped from this tactic. When returning, one Hayabusa fighter got shot down, but the other 4 returned safely to help preparing for the defense. A little while later, the sky around the Daimyo can be seen covered with black fighters. Bullets were fired everywhere frrom the ships' large AA guns, and from the remaining 29 Japanese fighters. Some hit the fighters, some don't. However, hundreds of fighters fall down, both Deshian and Japanese. Some of the Deshian fighters hit the ships and other figthers while falling, damaging them. As for the Deshian fighters, they dropped many bombs and torpedoes which damage the Japana fleet severely. Some of the destroyers were heavily damaged, and one of them, the destroyer Same, was sunk in the process. The Daimyo has also taken damage, but with her naval skills, Mizuki managed to drive and swerve it in such a way that most bombs and torpedoes miss slightly, or only hit the tough, unimportant parts of the ship. Her repairing crew helped a lot, too. However, that still didn't stop them from destroying one of the Daimyo's main turret, and one of its 2-cannon turrets. The passenger's ship on the back, which is actually also a kind of destroyer, was bombed too, but it took minimal damage. Plus, from there, Sean decided to help with his sniper, so he could also take some of RV-8s down. (YAY, Sean actually does something helpful at last!). After the attack, all of Deshian fighters are down, since they know that if they escape return, it'll be a death sentence for them under Decker's oath anyways. However, only 2 Japanese fighters and 5 Japanese bombers remain intact. Sean: PHEW! It has ended at last! Let's celebrate, girls! *looks at Kenshi* Kenshi: '''Don't be happy yet sir! That's only the first attack, Deshion surely has much more to offer! '''Aturya: *sigh* We lost nearly all of our fighters... Myriad: Shouldn't be something to worry about too much. Our forces are still strong. The fighters have completed their duties, anyway. The enemy fighters have all been destroyed. *continues reading her book* Aturya: D...demo... geez, you always so cold... Myriad: *sigh* Am I...? I was actually just trying to tell you to stop worrying about that too much and that we still have a high chance of success... Aturya: Sou ka... Azura: Sugoi desu~!!!!! So many monstrous eagles falling down desu~!!!! Our mythical sharks and fiery falcons are definitely something deeessuuu~!!! Kohaku: Be quiet, please! *pinches Azura's cheeks* Chiheehee... Azura: Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow~... Miyu: Aha... ahahaha... Kenshi: *sigh* How can these girls still be too playful... Myriad: I personally think they're just trying to do things to calm their emotions down... Kenshi: Eh? Myriad: Miyu has a really worried look on her face, and Kohaku wouldn't normally be that randomly playful towards kids like Azura. Kenshi: ... ... I wonder how Mizuki's doing... The Daimyo hasn't received critical damage yet, so I hope she's fine... Japanese Sailor: Wh...what is it, Mizuki-sama? Mizuki: *trembles* Nearly all fighters were shot down... Japanese Sailor: It's ok, Mizuki-sama! You did your.. Mizuki: *slams* *cries* If only Haruka-san was here, the casualty would've been much lower! *sobs* Japanese Sailor: M...Mizuki-sama...? Mizuki: *sobs* I'M SUCH A FAILURE! Japanese Sailor: CALM DOWN, Mizuki-sama! That was 30 against 300! You couldn't... if it wasn't for you, our ships would've been sunk already! Mizuki: ... After a good while later... Mizuki: This is Mizuki reporting! We're 290 km away from Raikengrad! Aturya: Hai! Very well done, Mizuki! Just keep up at this pace! Mizuki: Hai! The surroundings are clear, so we should be safe for a.. WHOAAAAA!!! Mizuki screams as the Daimyo rumbles. Aturya: Wh...WHAT IS IT, MIZUKI?! Mizuki: T...torpedoes! WE'VE BEEN ENCOUNTERED BY HOSTILE SUBMARINES, TENNOU-SAMA! Aturya: S...submarines?! Mizuki: Hai, tennou-sama! Destroyers Kujira and Mekajiki, find the submarines quickly with sonar! All remaining fighters, bombers, and your destroyers, get your depth charges ready! Japanese Soldiers: Hai, Mizuki-sama! The soldiers then once again do what Mizuki said, but the Mekajiki got destroyed by torpedoes before it could complete its scan for submarines. Kujira Captain: 8 submarines found this side, Mizuki-sama! Gah! *gets shot by torpedo* I...it's ok, Mizuki-sama! We haven't taken critical damage yet! Mizuki: Gnnnh... this is too dangerous... Wani, replace Mekajiki! Gah! *The Daimyo rumbles violently* Wh...what was that?! Sailor: A torpedo nearly hit our engine room, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki: Gnnnhh.... ask the passengers ship to scan for submarines from behind and deploy depth charges immediately! Wani: 7 submarines found this side, Mizuki-sama'!' Hate: Mizuki-san, passengers ship Shachi has found 3 submarines! Mizuki: 18 submarines?! Argh... Random Submarine Sailor: Hah! We hit that big *ss ship hard! Did you see it? They're gonna scream "A TORPEDO IS COMING TOWARDS US!" Ready... aim... Submarine Sailor 2: A TORPEDO IS COMING TOWARDS US! Submarine Sailor 1: Hey, no need to imi.. GAH! *gets hit by torpedo from the Shachi* Hate: *yuiface* (click here for yuiface if you still doesn't know what it s) And just like that, the Shachi eventually sinks all the 3 backstabbing submarines. However, a 2-cannon turret on the Daimyo suddenly blows up! Mizuki: Wh...what was that?! Sailor: Artillery-armed cruisers, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki then uses her binoculars to look further away, just to find 2 Phalanx artillery-armed cruisers and 5 Trident destroyers. Mizuki: ARGH! We're still fighting with the submarines! This is really bad! Kujira Captain: Don't worry, Mizuki-sama! We can handle the submarines! Just make sure you don't get hit too much! Mizuki: Argh... *another 2-cannon turret gets shot dead* no matter how I drive, I maybe able to dodge the torpedoes, but I can't dodge the torpedoes AND the artillery fire at once! Sailor: Just calm down, Mizuki-sama! As you've always said, just focus on one thing and end this quickly. Mizuki: ...Ok then, all cannons, aim towards the Phalanx cruisers! Bombers Futen and Raiden, raid the destroyers! And once again, the soldiers do what Mizuki said. The bombers raid the destroyers and manage to sink all of them, but not before they've done severe damage to 3 Japanese destroyers, and not before bomber Raiden gets shot down. Bomber Futen manages to complete its mission successfully, but then gets shot down by one of the two Phalanx' cruisers missiles when returning. The Phalanx cruisers eventually get destroyed by the Daimyo's fire and the two bomber's bombs. However, they managed to shoot down 2 destroyers, Iruka and Kyoika, as well as destroying another 2 of Daimyo's 2-cannon turrets, and one of its AA turrets. After the submarines have been found out, they couldn't sink any ship, but they could put practically all remaining destroyers, the Shachi included, to a crippled state, as well as damaging the Daimyo, creating some small fires and malfunctioning machines here and there. Mizuki: Mission... success... *huff puff* Aturya: Ugh... Although we are still fine, I doubt we can stand one more assault at this rate! Sean: *smokes* Aaaaahhh... Ok, here, Full House! HAHA! Bill: DAMN, I lost again! Kohaku: HOW COME YOU IRRESPONSIBLE GUYS ARE STILL PLAYING CARDS?!!! Sean: What? Do you expect me to use my sniper to destroy destroyers and submarines?! Kohaku: B...but... GNNNNNHH!!! Kenshi: ...It has gotten tense... Myriad: I just hope it's smooth sailing from now on... Aturya: Yeah... we sure wouldn't want Deshion to use "that"... A loooong while later... Mizuki: We're only 50km from Raikengrad now, tennou-sama! Aturya: Yokatta! So far so good! Just keep at this pace and.. Suddenly, a huge battleship with lots of dakka emerge from UNDERNEATH THE SEA, as if it's half-submarine! The ambiguous battleship then instantly proceeds to firing the Daimyo like crazy with its smaller flak cannons. Mizuki: GAH! N...NYAAAAAAA~!!! Daryan B.: Hello ladies! Having a good day? Aturya: Oh sh*... Kenshi: Battleship Sharktooth! Myriad: *sigh* *closes book* The worst of all has come... Daryan B.: Yes, it's me! You girls miss me? Oh, and I've also got company to keep you all entertained... 3 battleships then emerge from behind the Sharktooth. Mizuki: Y...you sick bastard! Daryan B.: Whoa, that's harsh, lady! *Sharktooth fires* Every bad girl deserves a bullet in the ***, you know! Hahaha'!' Mizuki: Ah! Gnnn... Each of the remaining bomber bombs a supporting battleship! Everyone else, aims at the Sharktooth! (This is no good... Although I expected it, it's really... no good... gnnh...) And so, everyone does what Mizuki said yet again. The bombers try to bomb the battleships but all got shot down, either by the battleships' respective AA guns. Or by the Sharktooth's ridiculous number of flak guns. However, they did manage to severely damage them. Mizuki: Gnh... ok then, everyone, aim at the 3 supporting battleships! The destroyers then aim at the 3 supporting battleships and fire some bullets, but it didn't finish them off. And then, the Sharktooth and its company assaults all the remaining destroyers as well as the 2 remaining, fighters, sinking them all except for the Shachi, as they've been severely damaged. However, after that, the Shachi uses its missile launchers and laser cannons (because Hate's in there so why not? *yuiface*) to sink the 3 severed battleships, as well as damaging the Sharktooth a bit, destroying some of its small guns, before going into the Daimyo's cargo on Mizuki's order, as it was too dangerous outside. (And yes, the Daimyo can carry another ship) However, Hate decides to use its laser cannon to "drill" a pretty much harmless little hole on the Daimyo's cargo in order to be able to use it to shoot the Sharktooth. So, only the Sharktooth, a damaged Daimyo with 2 3-cannon turrets, 2 2-cannon turrets and 1 AA turrets, and a Shachi that can only use its laser cannon is intact. After a fierce battle, both sides manage to cripple each other. The Daimyo and Shachi managed to destroy all the cannons on the surface of the Sharktooth, and the Sharktooth destroyed every single turret on the Daimyo, so its only form of attack now is to deploy torpedoes and depth charges. Daryan B.: Ahahaha! You destroyed all of my guns, how fabulous! Mizuki: Mou... just get out of the way already. Daryan B.: All my guns have been destroyed, except... that was not all! The Sharktooth's body then opens up just to reveal more dakka inside! It then goes underwater and shoot the Daimyo from the bottom! Mizuki: Gah! What the... deploy depth charges! Depth charges are dropped, but they are all destroyed by the Sharktooth's machine guns before they could hit it, thus rendering them useless. After that, the Sharktooth goes to the back of the Daimyo, and prepares to shoot its engine room. Mizuki: No... no... GAH! *engine room gets hit but no critical damage yet* Daryan B.: Hah! How long can your little *** stay in one piece now?! Mizuki: N...no... I... Daryan B.: Look at you! Your ship is riddled with bullet marks, all of your guns have been destroyed, your torpedoes stock is probably depleting, and you can't do anything about it when I'm behind you and underwater! Eat this! The Sharktooth shoots another torpedo at the Daimyo. Now there's some serious fire and the Daimyo seems like it's going to sunk. Mizuki: Well done, but... *smiles* you're not the only one backstabbing here... Daryan B.: ...Huh? As Daryan is being confused, suddenly the Javelin charges through the Sharktooth from behind using its special attack, drilling a huge hole inside it. Mizuki: Hmph... *smiles* Javelin Driver: Mission complete, Mizuki-sama! Daryan B.: Gah!!! Bye-bye, suckas! Daryan Blazer then escapes in a small speed submarine ejected from the Sharktooth while the Sharktooth explodes. Mizuki: Mission... complete... tennou-sama.... *breathes weakly* Aturya: Mizuki! Mizuki! Are you ok, Mizuki?! Don't worry, Mizuki, you did really well, at least the Daimyo is still intact! *sobs* I bet Haruka must be really happy if she knows this... Mizuki: Y...yeah... now... Raikengrad is there! We just need to go there and... deploy our land troops... Aturya: One of Deshion's major military factories is right there! Well done, Mizuki! The operation will be a success! 'December 14rd, 2012' 'Raikengrad Coast, 4:00 AM' Shachi Ship: *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG*! *cues Senbonzakura's intro* Sean: *suddenly wakes up* GAAAAAHH! WHAT'S WITH THAT ABSURDLY LOUD ALARM?! >_< Bill: Gnnnh... Sean, you're being louder than that alarm.... zzzz.... just give me 5 more minutes... zzzzzzz.... wut time izit eniway? Hate: Etou... it would be 4:01 AM, Bill-san! Bill: Wait, actually... zzzz.... give me 5 more hours.... zzzzzzzzzz Kohaku: Mou.... you gus are really not serious at all... this is a war you know, there's no time to rest... Look! If you don't act quickly Myriad-sama's plan won't work and this war will be lost! Right Myria... MYRIAD-SAMA?! >_< Myriad: zzzzzzzz..... uncle Ivan, just 5 more hours..... zzzzzzzzzz..... Miyu: Eh.... eheheh... well forcing people to wake up at this time is absurd I must admit, especially since they fought until midnight last night, so maybe if we're not in a hurry we can let them sleep some mo.. Random Sailor: DESHION PATROL PLANES SPOTTED! WE MUST GET TO THE COAST AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! *rriiiiiiinngs alarm* Miyu: EeeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeEeeeee~... (mugiface) Hate: Ah, there's the coast.... and Deshion's coastal factory.... Miyu: It's huge.... Azura: This is it! The lair of the great mechanical titans! A while later... Ship Captain: We've arrived at the coast! Minna-san, please get out of the ship and storm the factory now! Miyu: H... HAI! Kohaku: Wait a sec... Myriad: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....... just 4 more hours and 52 minutes.... zzzzzzzzzzzz..... Kohaku: (YOU CAN KEEP TRACK OF TIME EVEN WHEN COMPLETELY ASLEEP?! >_<) Sean: I have an idea... Hate, please open the window... Hate: H...hai? Sean then position his XF-19 so it points out of the window, and places it right besides Myriad's head, and secretly steals Miraiko's microphone to put besides it when she's still asleep Hate: W...What are you...? Sean: *BANG BANG BANG* Miyu: NYAAAAAAAAAKoufuku Metanana!!! Kohaku: S...such ear-deafening noise!!! Everyone in the ship suddenly wakes up, looking around in shock. Myriad: H...huh? What's going on? O...oh, right, let's go on with out plan, everyone! First we must take care of the factory! Let's go! Miyu: H...HAI! 'Raikengrad Factory, 4:15 AM' Sean: Huh? It's... not as well-guarded as I thought... Myriad: Yes. In fact, it looks completely unguarded, which can be somewhat explained by the workers being all asleep but... this is highly unusual for Deshion. It's as if they're just waiting for us to come in. Azura: I sense a very ominous dark aura here desu! Miraiko: W...well, maybe we can just come in then deal with whatever comes later.... after all we don't know what else to do now... Kohaku: *sigh* da ne... Myriad: W...well then, let's go! Douglas: Wait! Myriad: Yes? Douglas: I will stand outside to... erm... guard you guys! Kohaku: (YOU CHEAPSKATE!) Myriad: Ah... a...anou... o...ok then... (Well, not sure what to do with this guy...) And then, the whole group comes inside the factory's main production quarter (save for Douglas) to see what's inside. And what they found was... silence. Miyu: T...this place is creepy... Miraiko: It sure is unusually quite... Sean: Well, uh... what do we do now? Myriad: Well... I think in order to claim this factory ours we must wait for Mizuki's forces to come and see if there's actually anyone, or anything, guarding this place,... then we eliminate them, of course. Sean: So basically, now we wait? Myriad: ...That'd be it? Bill: zz..... Can I return to sleep now? Myriad: Uh.... -_- well, you can... I think... Bill: Ok then... *sleeps on floor* zzzzzzzz.... Hate: Hey, there's some sort of reactor core over there! Right at the center of the back! Myriad: You're right, it seems to be still functional... the lights are flashing bright... Hate: Maybe... if we disable it... Myriad: Quick, Sean! Take out your sniper rifle and.. Reactor Core?: WARNING! INTRUDERS' PRESENT SUCCESSFULLY CONFIRMED! ENTERING COMBAT MODE! Myriad: '''Oh sh*.... '''Sean: U...uh... should I take my rifle out now? Myriad: IT'S TIME LIKE THIS YOU SHOULD TAKE IT OUT EVEN MORE QUICKLY! Sean: O... ok, madam! *takes out sniper rifle and aim it at reactor* Suddenly, the whole building trembles, debris continuously falls down, and the reactor slowly rises. Myriad: OPEN FIRE! Miraiko: H...hai! Sean and Miraiko then fires their XF-19 rifle and Love Kanon continuously, but to no avail, the thing is barely damaged (though luckily it IS damaged). Meanwhile, the reactor keeps rising, eventually crushing the roof and slowly reveals its legs, and arms coming from behind crushed the backwall. After a while, the group trembles in fear after realizing what the "Reactor Core" actually is. Myriad: I...it's not a production controlling computer.... Miraiko: I...it's... Hate: A GIANT M.E.C.H.A.! *runs away* Douglas: Oh, hai! Hate! What's going on inside? Hate: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *continues running away* Douglas: Oh wow, that's some primal screaming... Hey wait, is there some kind of earthquake going on? *rumbles* Miraiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *runs pass Douglas* Douglas: Woah... I think something bad is going on... Miyu and Kohaku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *runs pass Douglas* Douglas: Oi! Miyu! What's.... ah, she went away... I really feel nervous now... Suddenly, the whole M.E.C.H.A. finishes rising from underground and stand straight up, destroying the whole building behind Douglas,... save for the front wall. Myriad and Azura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *runs pass Douglas* Douglas: Huh? I wonder what's wrong... *leans on wall while M.E.C.H.A. is looking at him directly overhead* Kido: *runs pass Douglas* Douglas: *stops leaning on wall* *M.E.C.H.A. "secretly" crushes the wall* Huh? Kido too? Bill, Sean & Yoru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... Hey, Douglas! .... RUN AWAY, YOU IDIOT! Douglas: Huh? O... okay... *looks behind* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *runs away faster than everyone else* Myriad: *while running away* We must think of something fast! We can't conquer the factory if we keep on running away like this! Meanwhile, the M.E.C.H.A. uses its stomping abilities and machinegun to chase everyone. Douglas: H...HEY, where did that thing come FROOOOOOOOOOM??? *machinegun bullets nearly hit his eh... gluteus maximus* Myriad: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! Just find a safe spot QUICK! EEEEEEEEEKKK!!! *barely misses cannon shell from M.E.C.H.A.* Huff... puff... Meanwhile, Mizuki's main battleship Daimyo slowly approaches the coast... but it can already see the M.E.C.H.A. from far behind. Mizuki: *on binoculars* Anou... what's that thing? Wait... it seems to be a... oh sh*, we are screwed... Sailor: Anou... should we use the Daimyo to attack that thing, sir? Mizuki: No, not now... we need to instruct them to a safe spot first. Using the battleship like this is very prone to friendly fire! I think I gave Hate a walkie-talkie so... that shouldn't be very hard. Besides, we need to focus on repairing the Daimyo first until it can stand on its own. Well, first, you can go scout the area to find a suitable route for them to run and hide! Sailor: Hai, Mizuki-sama! Meanwhile, the M.E.C.H.A. suddenly stops, turns sideways, and shoots 2 laser beams right at the DAIMYO! MizukI: GNYAAAH! Sailor: Cannon 5 and 7 have been critically damaged, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki: N...no, it has found us! T...THIS SHIP CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE DAMAGE! The M.E.C.H.A. then uses a Rocket Punch, and aims it right at the Daimyo's control terminal. Mizuki: N...no... All cannons, OPEN FIRE! AIM AT THE HAND! Sailor: We can't, sir! The cannons facing it are either damaged or haven't finished loading yet! Mizuki: Gnnnh.... The mechanical hand slowly approaches Mizuki, but when it has come close, suddenly a great sword beam hit it, and deflected it, forcing it to fly back to the M.E.C.H.A. Mizuki: Huh? I...I'm saved? Mizuki looks down at the deck just to find a familiar figure standing there, swinging her sword. Mizuki: K... KENSHI? Why are you here? I thought you were with everyone else? Kenshi: Well, I came here in a rescue boat while everyone else was asleep. Seeing your ship's crippled state, I couldn't stay relaxed. Mizuki: Eheheh... Arigatou then, Kenshi-san. Kenshi: Roma is coming too, by the way. Mizuki: ROMA? But I thought she stayed at the palace to guard it and run errands for Aturya-tennou-sama? Kenshi: Well... apparently she got bored and decided to go do something to brag how she's the strongest magician ever... Apparently Byzantine forgot to buy her the new video game she wanted, you know... Mizuki: Eh? *yuiface* Kenshi: But to make it more dramatic, I'll just say that, because Haruka has been wounded, now the other three Sakura Guardians must stand together as one to avenge her and show the strength of Japana! Mizuki: H...HOI!! Kenshi: Anyway, here comes another one! *uses Sword Beam to deflect shell from M.E.C.H.A.'s main cannon* Guh! *slides backwards* Mizuki: WHOOAAA~.... suge~...!! It's really Kenshi-san, with swordsmanship that can deflect even cannonballs! Kenshi: A...arigatou... Suddenly, a certain cloaked magician can be seen flying atop of the battleship. Roma: Yahoooo~! How ya doing? Kenshi: ROMA! Arigatou kami-sama... (basically "thanks God!") We are in grave danger! Quick, or else.. Roma: SHEATH OF AVALON! A hexagonical barrier forms right ahead of the Daimyo, negating 2 dense laser beams shot towards it. Roma: Now... now... I understand quite well what kind of situation are you girls in. However, with this, you can surely live on for a while! Roma then charges up her finger when Mizuki attempts to talk to Hate using walkie-talkies. Mizuki: Everyone, I have an idea! Hate: Yes, Mizuki-san? Mizuki: Everyone, get directly behind the Mecha! It's currently focusing on us now, so it won't notice you! That's the safest spot I can think of now! Besides, I'll try to gain all its attention for as long as possible, and if we shoot, it'll take all of the bullets for you! Hate: H... HAI! EVERYONE, get behind the M.E.C.H.A.! Quickly, and quitely! Douglas: Wait, WHAT? But... Hate: Please, just DO IT! Douglas: Ok, ok.... *sigh* The group then gets behind the M.E.C.H.A. just like Mizuki said. Myriad: Ok, now! Sean! Miraiko! Take your guns out and target its... eh... gluteus enginus! Miraiko: H...HAI! *takes Love Kanon out* Sean: Eh... Ok? =S *takes XF-19 out* Meanwhile, at the battleship Daimyo... Kenshi: huff... puff... Mizuki: KENSHI-SAN! Are you ok? Kenshi: Yeah... I... huff... want a bed here and now... puff... but still pretty much ok. Sailor: Missile Silo 2 successfully loaded, Mizuki-sama! Sailor 2: Cannons 1, 3, 8, and 9 successfully loaded, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki: Ok then, everyone! OPEN FIRE! Roma: Uh oh, my Sheath of Avalon spell is reaching its limits! ...GNYAH! The battleship then fires wildly at the M.E.C.H.A., but after a while, the Sheath of Avalon spell breaks, and the M.E.C.H.A. manages to get one of its main cannon shell directly to the control terminal, critically damaging the ship and breaking all the glass of the room Mizuki is in. Mizuki: KYAAAAAAAAAH~! Roma: MIZUKI-CHAN! Mizuki: I... I'm okay... huff... but just one more and the ship will... Roma: Gnnnhh.... ah, charging done! The M.E.C.H.A. then sends a drill from its top, but Roma instantly uses her Kyuushi no Railgun spell to dispose it,... as well as dealing a critical blow to the M.E.C.H.A. Roma: Hang in there, Mizuki! It's almost down! Mizuki: H...hai... Missile Silo 2! Fire! Afterwards, the Daimyo's last remaining missile launcher and the M.E.C.H.A.'s main cannon fires at nearly the same time, but before the bullet can reach the Daimyo, Roma quickly flies near Kenshi and Mizuki and give them wings to escape (remember the wing spell from Chapter 14?). Then, M.E.C.H.A.'s cannon shell hit the Daimyo's control terminal again, blasting it in half, making the Daimyo slowly explodes part by part and sinks to the depth of the oceans. At the same time, the missile from the Daimyo also hits the M.E.C.H.A. straight in its core, making it fall down and slowly explodes, while the ones hiding behind are running away. Two epic explosions then occur, one from the battleship, and one from the robot, and then the battle is decided. Myriad: The M.E.C.H.A.,... i... it's gone! Mizuki: *flying in the sky* N...no... my battleship... my crew... *cries* Roma: .......... Kenshi: D.... don't worry, Mizuki, you did your best... we... we didn't even expect to be able to go this far! Mizuki: .......... Sean: But well, now that the threat is over... Azura: Today is a great day to remember... for the great beasts Leviathan and Behemoth died at the same time battling each other... Myriad: Well, we can now claim that... the Raikengrad Coastal Factory.... is OURS! Everyone: HOOOOOOII! Myriad: Well then, let's go on, everyone! This is just one factory of many! Our next target is the Raikengrad City Hall! Hate: H...HAI! *smiles* 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 8:00 AM' Daryan B.: T...They've defeated our whole naval fleet and the overseer robot at the Raikengrad Coastal Factory, sir! Decker: Hmph... well, let them have it. I'll let them have the joy of owning the strongest naval unit... *crazy eyes* but soon they'll know that I have the only thing which matters! Hey! Daryan, do you know why the General of the Army is always considered one of the Ground Forces? Daryan B.: Y...yes, sir? Decker: FOOLS! They have only defeated the puniest of my weapons, yet they already think they are winning! The camera then slowly zooms out as Decker says so to reveal... HUNDREDS of the "Monarchy" grand tanks lining up in front of the grand palace. '--CHAPTER 16 END--' Commentary Douglas: Wait a sec, no Profiles Unlocked/Updated? Well, that's because there's nothing to be updated... Bill: Phew, that was a reeeaaaallly long chapter there! Eheheh, thanks... Sean: But what's with the year-long hiatus, huh? Me? Ta? Na? Na? Eh... uh... well, that's because.... but... you know... it hasn't been technically a year yet and... Kohaku: THAT'S RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON LIKE THAT? HM? Eh? I... but... I have my reasons... Miyu: *cries* We've always wanted to continue our story, you know... *sob* B...but... Azura: YEAH! You're so unfair Kohaku: Please write this more often! Miyu: Please don't abandon us again! Sean: You hear that? *Half an hour of ruckus later* W...well, maybe I should just close the Commentary section here... Technical Weapons Metanana's Note: Too many to describe. Lazy. Will update later. *awesome face* Mizuki: HEY! I was just getting ready! >.< *pouts* Fanfic-Only Skills Roma Devana: *'Sheath of Avalon:' Creates a barrier in front of the object/person needs to be guarded. The barrier can block nearly every projectile shot from outside, but will let the guarded object/person's projectiles go through. The barrier will break after some time, and it takes an enormous amount of mana to recreate. Chapter 17 Preview Myriad: There's the City Hall! Our journey in this city is almost complete! Miyu: Anou... Myriad-san? I think... someone is following us here... Azura: The dark aura here is dense desu! (At the Japana Palace) Aturya: Moshi moshi? ???: Ara~? Ossha, Atsurya! Long time no see! Aturya: Heh... long time no hear, actually... Anyway, listen, I need your help... ... ???: Ara~? Why do you need such a large army? Aturya: Well, you know him, this is not to be ignored. ???: Cheeheehee... Understood. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, Connections! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Eternal Wars